My Type 1 iKON fanfiction
by YuliaSakamoto
Summary: Hanbyul adalah seorang gadis misterius yang terjebak oleh dua orang yang possesive. Warning, alur mainstream.
**My Type**

 **Main Cast : iKON's Kim Hanbin (B.I), Goo Junhoe, Kim Hanbyul (OC)**

 **Other cast : Nyusul**

 **Genre : Romance, Drama, Sibling**

 **Rating : T**

 **Author : Yulia Sakamoto Shiroyama**

 **Summary : Bagaimana rasanya jika terjebak diantara 2 pria possesive?**

 **Warning : Alur mainstream. OOC**

"Hei, lihat itu! Lusuh sekali ya!"

"Sepertinya orang miskin"

"Kalau miskin, mana mungkin masuk ke sekolah kita?"

"Berisik sekali…"

Gadis itu menggaruk topinya sambil membetulkan headshet yang menempel di telinganya. Tangan kirinya meraih handphone dan memencet tombol volume up sehingga lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan sedikit mendengungkan telinga.

"Kelas dance, Kelas instrument, ah… ini!"

Dia menghentikan langkahnya dan masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah sangat penuh oleh siswa lain. Begitu dia melangkahkan kakinya, seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya, tidak terkecuali.

"Ah, kau anak baru ya?" Seorang anak perempuan menghampirinya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Pindahan darimana? Baru masuk sudah mau masuk kelas vocal? Kau yakin akan lulus?" timpal yang lain.

"Siapa namamu? Kim Hanbyul? Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?" Siswi itu menarik nametag Hanbyul lalu menghempaskannya.

"Tahan Hanbyul, tahan!" gumam Hanbyul sambil tangannya meremas tali tasnya.

"Kau bilang apa? Tahan? Kau ingin buang air dicelana? Kau takut ya?"

"Lee Hi, sudahlah! Biarkan saja!" seru seorang siswa yang duduk paling belakang.

"Diam Goo Junhoe! Mari kita dengar apakah dia bisa bernyanyi atau tidak?" Lee Hi menyeringai.

Hanbyul menghela nafasnya dan melihat kearah pemuda itu. Junhoe menggerakkan mulutnya seolah mengucapkan 'Ayo duduk!'. Hanbyul mengerjapkan matanya sejenak kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dia mulai membuka mulutnya.

 _"_ _Mianhadan mareun jebal haji marajweo, saranghaesseottdamyeon. Neoui mal hanmadiga munojige hae, I'll be all right sigani jinamyeon. Jugneun sungakkaji neoreul miso jitge hago sipeottjiman. Nal jugigo ittneun neoui ib, seulpeumeun gadeukhansumel dameun neoui ko, ttorojinteun malteun nunmuri maethin neoui nun, uri sarang ijen areumdaweottdeon geu jinan neoui kkum, I'm sorry…"_

Hanbyul kembali menghela nafas, beberapa orang melihatnya dengan mulut terbuka. Mungkin mereka takjub dengan rap yang baru saja Hanbyul suguhkan.

 _"_ _Nael bonael su eobneun naui yogshimi…"_

"Stop!" Lee Hi mengangkat telapak tangannya dan langsung kembali duduk ke tempatnya dengan wajah yang kesal.

Hanbyul tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan ke kursi kosong di samping pemuda bernama Goo Junhoe tadi. Hanbyul menyimpan tasnya dan duduk di kursinya.

"Mengapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" ujar Hanbyul kearah Junhoe karena dia sadar pemuda itu menatap kearahnya sedari tadi.

"Taeyang – Eyes, Nose, Lips dengan sedikit improvisasi. Kau cukup pintar"

"Terima kasih" Hanbyul sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya meskipun dengan ekspresi datar.

.

.

.

"Mengapa semua sekolah itu selalu membosankan?" Hanbyul menenggak minuman bersodanya hingga tidak tersisa.

"Mungkin karena kau orang yang pembosan" tiba-tiba Junhoe sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu kemudian duduk di samping Hanbyul sambil sama-sama melihat kearah lapangan di kursi kayu dibawah pohon yang rindang. Hanbyul mengacuhkannya sambil terus menggoyangkan kaleng minumannya berharap masih ada tetes yang tersisa.

"Um… ngomong-ngomong mengapa kau pindah ke sekolah ini? Apalagi ini tahun terakhir!"

"Karena tidak ada lagi sekolah lain yang mau menerimaku"

"Hha! Kau bercanda?" Junhoe mulai tertawa dengan terpaksa. Hanbyul tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Junhoe.

"Lalu mengapa kau keluar dari sekolahmu sebelumnya?"

"Aku dikeluarkan. Aku berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang mem-bullyku hingga beberapa dari mereka masuk rumah sakit" Hanbyul menatap Junhoe karena penasaran reaksi seperti apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh pemuda itu.

Junhoe menelan ludah meski terlihat jelas dia berusaha untuk menahan ekspresi terkejutnya.

"Aku terus saja keluar masuk hampir seluruh sekolah yang ada di kota ini, alasannya dikeluarkannya tetap sama, karena aku berkelahi dengan orang-orang yang menindasku itu. Dan kalau aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini, mungkin aku tidak akan bersekolah lagi"

Junhoe kembali menelan ludah. Hanbyul tersenyum kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Aku pergi duluan, berhati-hatilah saat menyebrang jalan." Ujarnya sebelum pergi.

Junhoe masih termenung di tempat duduknya. Apalagi saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Hanbyul, entah dia harus takut atau harus khawatir. Sebenarnya masih ada pertanyaan di dalam benaknya 'mengapa kau ditindas?'. Tapi mungkin hal itu bisa membuat dia menjadi salah satu orang yang masuk rumah sakit gara-gara Hanbyul.

.

.

.

"Bobby hyung! Aku pulang!"

"Berhenti panggil aku hyung! Cepat ganti bajumu sana!"

Hanbyul seketika mengerucutkan bibirnya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Ah, Hanbyul-ah! Kebetulan sekali, ada telpon!" panggil pemuda bernama Bobby bergigi kelinci tersebut.

Hanbyul hanya menoleh sambil menggerakkan tangannya mengisyaratkan kata 'Dari?' yang malas dia ucapkan.

"Kakakmu…" Bobby mengacungkan handphonenya. Hanbyul berjalan malas lalu mengambil handphone tersebut dan meletakkannya di telinganya.

"Yo!" seru Hanbyul.

"Ah, apakah itu caramu menyapa kakakmu ini, hah?" jawab suara di seberang sana.

"Ayolah Hanbin-ah…" Hanbyul mengerlingkan matanya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau bilang, 'oppa, aku merindukanmu' ya?"

"Oppa, aku merindukanmu! Cepat pulang, bodoh!"

"Aish! Bobby-hyung! Apa yang telah kau ajarkan padanya?!" Hanbin berteriak sehingga Hanbyul sedikit menjauhkan handphone itu dari telinganya.

"Hanbyul-ah, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah itu?"

"Emm… tidak seburuk yang kukira…"

"Syukurlah, kalau kau buat masalah lagi aku akan menjemputmu dan kau akan bersekolah disini! Ingat itu?"

"Tapi kan bukan aku yang dulu-"

"Aku tau! Bersikaplah anggun ya adikku sayang, sekarang kirimkan fotomu!"

"Untuk apa? Dasar kau maniak!" Hanbyul langsung bergidik dan memberikan handphone itu kepada pemiliknya.

"Ya! Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu karena kau selalu menolak jika aku menelponmu dengan Video Call!"

"Dia sudah pergi…" sambung Bobby seketika dia menyelipkan handphone di hadapan telinganya.

"Aish, anak itu! Apa yang sudah dia pelajari dari sekolah?! Mengapa sikapnya selalu begitu?" Hanbin terus berbicara dengan nada kesal. Bobby menghela nafas.

"Bukankah itu karena kau? Cepatlah pulang jika ingin dia berubah…"

.

.

.

Junhoe menyangga dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Matanya masih setengah terpejam, mungkin dia terlalu pagi untuk sampai di sekolah hari ini. Dia mulai meregangkan lehernya dan menolehkan wajahnya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara beraturan. Namun tiba-tiba ada yang menarik perhatiannya dari arah jendela yang ada di sampingnya. Seorang gadis berambut panjang diikat ekor kuda dengan sebuah hoodie berwarna hitam pudar dan topi yang sedikit kusam. Headshet di telinganya, sepatu yang sudah sedikit terlepas bagian bawahnya. Hanbyul, gadis yang baru masuk ke sekolah itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Sederhana, tapi kesederhanaannya itu yang begitu menarik perhatian orang lain. Mana mungkin dia berpenampilan seperti itu di sekolah khusus seni, dimana anak-anak lain selalu berpenampilan menarik agar ada agensi yang bersedia menaungi mereka. 'Terserah' begitu selalu ekspresi Hanbyul berkata. Mungkin bukan ketenaran yang dia cari, mengingat cerita tragisnya yang diceritakan kepada Junhoe tempo hari.

Junhoe tersenyum kecil. Gadis hip hop itu mungkin sebentar lagi akan masuk kelas. Junhoe segera beranjak dari kursinya dan berdiri menyandar di depan pintu kelas. Tak lama kemudian, sesuai dengan perkiraan, Hanbyul menampakkan dirinya dan mendekat kearah kelas.

"Yo!" sapa Junhoe.

"Uh! Wassup!" jawab Hanbyul sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya dan beranjak masuk ke dalam kelas. Junhoe berbalik, pandangannya mengikuti punggung Hanbyul dan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau pulang bersamaku?" Tanya Junhoe saat dia melintasi meja Hanbyul. Hanbyul mengangkat wajahnya dan ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau dia sedang berpikir.

Sebenarnya Hanbyul bingung harus menjawab apa kepada pemuda ini. Pasalnya sudah beberapa hari ini Junhoe selalu menawarkan tumpangan untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Sudah beberapa alasan Hanbyul gunakan untuk menolaknya, seperti harus pergi ke pasar ikan, atau kucingnya melahirkan, bahkan karena nenek tetangga ulang tahun. Tapi mungkin Junhoe berniat baik, tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakannya sesekali. Lagipula jarang-jarang Hanbyul bisa menaiki mobil Porsche hitam yang terparkir di depan sekolah itu.

"Uh… Oke!" jawab Hanbyul dengan sebuah senyuman singkat. Junhoe balas tersenyum dan memiringkan kepalanya tanda ajakan untuk keluar kelas.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju gerbang dengan diliputi keheningan. Junhoe bersenandung mencoba menghangatkan suasana. Suaranya begitu berat namun terdengar merdu dan akan mengambil hati orang yang mendengarkannya saat pertama kali terdengar. Mungkin itu alasan mengapa pemuda ini menjadi salah satu yang paling popular di kelas vocal. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan tempat parkir dan Junhoe langsung membukakan pintu untuk Hanbyul. Hanbyul tersenyum geli, karena dia pikir hal seperti ini hanya akan terjadi di drama atau di fanfic-fanfic pada umumnya. Junhoe segera bergegas ke kursi kemudi dan mulai memacu mobilnya.

"Wow, kau pasti orang yang sangat kaya!" seru Hanbyul ketika melihat segala macam fasilitas yang ada di mobil Junhoe.

"Tidak juga, ibuku hanya seorang pemilik Salon yang cukup terkenal di kota ini! Bagaimana denganmu?" Junhoe menoleh kearah Hanbyul. Hanbyul balas menatapnya seolah mengatakan 'apakah aku dapat mempercayai orang ini?'.

"Aku, kau bisa melihat keadaan keluargaku hanya dengan melihat penampilanku"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya… orang tuaku sudah meninggal sejak aku masih kecil. Aku mempunyai satu orang kakak laki-laki yang kini tinggal jauh dariku dan sekarang aku bersama kakak sepupuku di rumah. Dia yang merawatku setahun terakhir ini!"

"Um… itu pasti berat…" Junhoe sedikit merasa bersalah karena telah bertanya.

"Tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini! Aku lebih kuat dari yang kau bayangkan" Hanbyul tertawa meski tidak ada hal yang lucu. Sejenak dia menyikut lengan Junhoe untuk meyakinkan bahwa topik pembicaraan mereka tidak seharusnya begitu serius seperti itu.

"Ah, berhenti!" teriak Hanbyul tiba-tiba. Junhoe langsung mengerem mobilnya karena terkejut.

"Apakah sudah sampai? Dimana rumahmu?"

"Ya! Rumahku jauh di dalam sana!" tunjuk Hanbyul kearah sebuah gang kecil berukuran satu orang yang berada tepat di hadapan tempatnya turun.

"Biar aku antarkan kau sampai ke rumahmu"

"Tidak usah, kau mungkin akan tersesat untuk kembali kesini! Pulanglah!" Hanbyul menggendong tasnya dan menutup pintu mobil.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Junhoe sambil memiringkan kepalanya mencoba melihat Hanbyul melalui jendela mobil. Hanbyul hanya tersenyum sambil membentuk tanda 'OK' di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Hanbyul menjauh pergi masuk kedalam gang kecil tersebut. Junhoe masih terdiam di tempatnya memastikan gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Junhoe hendak memutar balik mobilnya, namun kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya dan memilih melalui jalan di depannya. Beberapa rumah besar terlihat menghiasi tepi jalan yang cukup sepi tersebut.

.

.

.

"Junhoe-ya! Kemarin aku melihatmu…" Lee Hi tersenyum sambil menghampiri Junhoe yang tengah membaca buku di kursinya.

"Oya? Dimana?" jawab Junhoe tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari bukunya.

"Di perumahan elit itu! Apakah kau kesana untuk pindah rumah? Atau kau akan membeli rumahmu sendiri?" Tanya Lee Hi dengan antusias.

"Tidak, aku bersama Hanbyul kemarin" jawab Junhoe masih dengan nada yang datar.

"Hha! Mengapa kau bersamanya? Bukankah dia anak yang tinggal di dalam gang?! Dia selalu pergi dan muncul dari gang kecil itu, mungkin dia disana selalu kedinginan dan memeluk lututnya berharap ada orang yang memberinya makan. Hiii… atau mungkin disana dia bisa membunuh seseorang?" Lee Hi bergidik ngeri dengan imajinasinya sendiri. Junhoe mulai kesal dan menutup bukunya.

"Apakah kau kesini hanya ingin membicarakan hal itu?"

"Ish, mengapa kau menyebalkan? Jangan terlalu banyak bergaul dengan anak miskin itu!" Lee Hi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan beranjak pergi.

Junhoe menghela nafasnya. Entah mengapa hari ini dia begitu ingin mengantarkan Hanbyul lagi karena rasa penasarannya atas apa yang telah diceritakan Lee Hi baru saja.

.

.

.

To be continue

Maaf ya jadiin Hayi antagonis, soalnya ga kepikiran yang lain kkkk. Maaf *bow


End file.
